Band Camp Connection
by sammy55
Summary: This is another one-shot in my series. What I do is I take major scenes and extend them according to what I think should happen. This one is about Band Camp. It has extras scenes, ones that were imprtant but that were never shown on Tv. Please Read


**Hey this is another one-shot from my little series. If this is your first time reading one of my stories, what I do is I take major scenes and extend them according to what I think should happen. I have two other ones already up as of now. This one-shot is about band camp. We never got to see certain scenes. This is a RickyxAmy story.**

**I would like to thank all of my amazing betas for all the help! Sorry for the author note, please read and review!**

Amy was standing behind the curtain, on the stage. It was almost time for her to go onto the stage and perform her solo. Her palms were sweating and she felt as if she was going to hyperventilate. She visibly jumped when her band teacher called her onto the stage.

She had to concentrate on not tripping as she saw Ricky sitting in the front row. Her heart felt as if it skipped beats. As she sat down in front of the rest of the band, she nearly tripped over her own feet. She glanced over at Ricky and her heart skipped another beat when she saw his classic smirk.

As she began to play her piece, she kept glancing at Ricky. His eyes seemed to sparkle and the smirk stayed in place. She was so mesmerized by his dark brown and seemingly innocent eyes that she came to the end of her piece faster than she thought she would. Her conductor was thanking her for her performance. She hurried to walk off the stage, again trying not to trip.

She walked back to space back staged and was surprised to see Ricky there. He was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. As she walked up to him, he glanced up and the smirk once came up onto his face. It seemed able to light up the room. "Amy, I told you that you would do fine. That was great! It was amazing even!"

Amy blushed and looked down. A small voice in her head told her that he was just being nice. She ignored it. "Thanks, Ricky." She had meant to say more, but the look in Ricky's eyes stopped her. He was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. He had that look on that afternoon, when he had kissed her.

Ricky smiled up at her. "Do you want to take a walk or something? It is nice out." He gestured towards the open door, the night sky cloudless. Amy just nodded dumbly. Ricky stood up and put his arm around her. Amy desperately tried to keep her breathing quiet, but it felt as if she couldn't get air into her lungs.

When they got outside she filled her lungs with cool, clean air. Ricky glanced down at her, smirking. "Glad it is over?"

Amy smiled. "Yes, it was nerve-wracking." It wasn't a complete lie, but the truth was, she barely remembered it. All she remembered was Ricky. "Do you want to go get some coffee?"

Ricky nodded, almost eager. "Sure. I can make us hamburgers."

Amy didn't realize that they were walking towards the camp mess hall. Her stomach rumbled as she thought about eating. She had been too nervous to eat anything earlier, and now she was starving. She blushed when her stomach growled, loudly enough for Ricky to hear. Ricky chuckled, pushing Amy into the mess hall.

Amy leaned against the counter as Ricky started to grill the burgers. She was trying to look cool, but had a feeling that she was just making a fool of herself. This thought was confirmed when Ricky kept looking at her and chuckling softly. She felt herself blushing and looked down. Ricky gently pulled her head up and pressed his lips to hers. Amy froze, and then kissed him back. Ricky smirked, and then announced that the burgers where finished, as well as the coffee. Amy helped set up the table but she was worried that they would get caught.

Ricky laughed at her worried expression. "We won't get in trouble Amy. I do this every night. We are just eating. We are allowed to cook our own food."

Amy nodded, walking over to the table to eat. Ricky began questioning her, about her family, friends, and love life. Amy blushed when she admitted she had never had a boyfriend, but Ricky smiled and leaned in to kiss her once more. Amy felt her chest expand with happiness and as she looked into Ricky's bottomless eyes she decided that it felt right. Sitting here with Ricky, gazing at him, it felt like everything was going to be all right and always would be. Little did she know how wrong she was. But for now everything was perfect.

**I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write! I really like the ending sentence! **

**Please review! And if you have any more ideas for me about these one-shots, please say so in your review!**


End file.
